The present invention relates to a steering column, and more specifically, to an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,305. U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,305 discloses a steering column member housed in a support tube. A support bracket pivotally supports a resilient seat member which is engageable with the support tube. A locking mechanism locks the seat member to the support bracket to prevent movement of the seat member relative to the support bracket. The locking mechanism also clamps the seat member against the support tube to prevent movement of the support tube relative to the seat member. When the seat member is unclamped from the support tube, the support tube is free to slide axially within the seat member and the seat member can be pivoted about a shaft of the locking mechanism.
A steering column of the present invention includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A support tube circumscribes the steering column member and supports the steering column member for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering column member. First and second clamping members are engageable with the support tube. The support tube and the steering column member extend between the first and second clamping members and are axially movable relative to the first and second clamping members. The first and second clamping members are movable toward each other to clamp the support tube to prevent movement of the support tube and the steering column member relative to the first and second clamping members.
A mounting bracket connects the steering column to a vehicle frame and includes first and second side walls. A pivot shaft pivotally connects the first and second clamping members to the mounting bracket. A locking mechanism presses the first and second clamping members toward each other to clamp the support tube and prevent axial movement of the support tube and the steering column member relative to the first and second clamping members. The locking mechanism also locks the first and second clamping members in any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the mounting bracket. The locking mechanism has a locking shaft extending through the first and second clamping members and through the first and second side walls.